


Naru Soulmate Shorts

by Enokeats



Series: Soulmate Shorts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enokeats/pseuds/Enokeats
Summary: A series of various soulmate shorts about our favourite ninjas. Because there's never enough soulmate AU's.





	1. Crow

CH1- Haruno Sakura- 10 years old 

The scarlet crow on her left wrist scared and confused her at times.

Why would Sasuke's soul mark be a crow? Of course she was assuming Uchiha Sasuke was her soulmate, like most academy girls in her year. Why a crow in general? Bad omen, death, trickery. All frightening prospects.

The crow itself was small, with a large beak and minute shining eyes, looking back at her. Bleak and grim. 

She liked the red. It became her favourite colour, even incorporating it into her shinobi wear. Her mother had admonished her against clashing colours, as she slowly smoothed the wrinkles out of her uniform.

She recalled the day she displayed the mark to Ino. Not long after they met, but deep into their friendship anyway. Far into the woods, participating in an unspoken taboo. Ino complimented how the red contrasted against her skin, as Sakura unwrapped the binding. Then showed off her own violet, watercolour cosmos. They had giggled about possibilities, in a way that only young children could. Sakura sighed softly, and risked a quick glance to her old friend, on the other side of the classroom. 

The pinkette snapped back to attention as Iruka-Sensei posed a question to a dozing boy beside her. 

Often her mind would drift into a daydream whenever she gazed at the mark. Whoever it was, Sasuke or no, she couldn't wait to discover this person. 

 

Chapter Art-

https://68.media.tumblr.com/6936c8e8a631bee61448664626f2a985/tumblr_ol7eqigPfu1uw1anwo1_500.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know who it isss. ItaSaku anyone? Itachi's crow is light pink or green, whatever floats your boat. The 'unspoken taboo' was referring to how in this au, seeing someone's mark is considered highly private and well, taboo


	2. Dove & Arrow

CH 2- Tenten- 7 years old

Another dull day at the orphanage. Or so it would seem. Tenten snickered as she swiftly climbed out the bathroom window. They wouldn't even know she was gone. Which was something she wasn't sure how she felt about just yet.

She clung to the window like a girl about to jump two stories off a window, adjusted her twin buns, and somersaulted onto a nearby branch. Then safely landed onto the hard ground. Tenten nodded and grinned at her success. Surely it would get even easier when she became a full fledged kunoichi. And she would. She would be the strongest kunoichi that ever lived. 

Tenten skipped on past the loud vendor workers and smells of tempura and cooking fish, before coming to a stop. A ninja weaponry store. She sighed almost dreamily. Not dreamily, top ninja didn't do anything dreamily. Yes, she would make it to the top and these beauties would help her. Pressing her nose to the glass to get a better look at a new white handled katana, Tenten caught her reflection. 

Plain looking face, large brown eyes and, oh yeah, that thing. Her cover bandage had slipped, revealing a dainty white dove in flight, with an arrow flying close to it. Right on her collarbone. A soulmate that was completely not in her plans. It didn't matter, not to her. She would become a powerful ninja and no dainty dove would set foot in her way. 

Tenten, with narrowed eyes and a set brow, spun on her heel and stalked away from the shop glass. 

She place her arms behind her head and tilted her chin to look at the cloudless sky. Something good was going to happen soon, she could feel it. She also felt it went she collided with something quite short and soft. 

"Watch where you're walking!" It said. A boy, around her age. With stern white eyes, appearing more cute than scary. 

"Geez, sorry." She replied, trying to placate him. 

The boy huffed and continued trudging on. 

Tenten huffed louder back so the boy would hear it. What a brat. She had said sorry. She shook her head and continued on, eyes firmly in front. Something good any day now. 

 

Chapter Art-  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/4a6a06c743b23164f23cbca83356645b/tumblr_olca3b1u3h1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing kids is hard. Neji has a light maroon coloured mark


	3. Tree

CH 3- Umino Iruka- 24 years old

His day off shouldn't have been spent training with Kakashi. Especially not Kakashi, as to keep up with him is to exert all possible energy. Today he should be relaxing. He shouldn't be lying on his back, because his front was littered with bruises. He shouldn't. 

Iruka panted and wiped the sweat from his brow onto his navy uniform shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed in exhaustion. 

Kakashi was sitting under a tree to his right, looking fairly untouched, apart from some nicks here and there. Reading his oldest Icha Icha, he would've looked the picture of serenity, if not for the telltale fast rising of his chest. 

Iruka huffed out a laugh and got into a sitting position, knees spread. 

"I'm getting too old for this. Twenty-four is way past the normal lifespan of a shinobi anyway." He said jokingly. 

Kakashi peered up from his book and replied, "Hmm, if your getting too old for this I'd say I'm a miracle then." 

A laugh burst though Iruka. "You certainly are Senpai." He conceded fondly.

Iruka sighed again, relaxed and reached down to his ankle to scratch at the covered soulmark. He hasn't found them yet, and who knows when he would. He may not last long enough to. They said soulmates were destined to meet, in some way or another. 

Kakashi followed his gaze. "No luck hm?" 

Iruka shook his head in reply. "No. Not yet, they're probably on the other side of the country for all I know." 

Having a chosen soulmate was a blessing and a curse. But usually a curse. You may spend your whole life waiting for them, staying alone forever, or perhaps you were unlucky enough to meet them on your honeymoon. Or, If you were a shinobi, kill them unknowingly whilst fighting for your respective sides. Who knows? The horror stories were endless.

Those who found each other and had the extreme luck to be in a good situation to be with them, were the rare ones. 

Iruka tugged off the band and pulled down his sandal, to get better access. Not entirely caring if Kakashi saw or not. 

The small light brown tree with one leaf was visible in the sunlight that shone though the leaves.

Iruka scratched the mark, noting how Kakashi had froze as he raked his gaze over the mark. Possibly scandalized over seeing another's mark so publicly. 

"Sorry. Do you want me to cover it?" Iruka turned to him and started to put the band back in place- but not before a quick hand stopped him. 

Iruka frowned. "What's wrong Senpai?" 

Kakashi had a visible brow furrowed. Lone charcoal eye locked onto the tree. 

"Iruka," he hesitated, "I know who has that mark." 

Iruka's eyes bulged and mouth gaped. 

"Nani?!" 

 

Chapter Art-  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/ee1b2bb14206b1e1559da089c534c100/tumblr_olioalB7zS1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing literally anyone in character is hard. Yamato has a Khaki green mark


	4. Blossom

CH 4- Karin- 17 years old

 

Karin remembered the day she first saw Haruno Sakura. She came in like a hurricane, loud and adamant that she would follow Sasuke-kun, help him. Sakura saved her life, now that she thought about it. In more ways than one, however cliche that was. 

Sasuke-kun-sorry- Sasuke, was going to kill her, he really was. Because of that lollipop bastard. But she shouldn't really blame anyone else, it was all Sasuke in the end. 

After the copy ninja came, Sakura healed her, and as Karin peered under her eyelashes upon her cherry blossom pink hair, she knew. She knew the pink blossom on her hip belonged to the pink angel at her front. Karin had seen Sasuke's orange leaf, burnt in the middle, only hours before. 

The pinkette sobbed and said that she would go back to battle the avenging demon, and Karin pleaded with her not to. She would lose her, surely. 

Then she was gone, and she wouldn't see her for a long while after that, not until the war. Then, not until the birth of her first child. 

 

Chapter Art-  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/08fabb066d9a96640572e73a23bcb00c/tumblr_olnkhdyB2T1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crackship/10. short/10. Sakura has a-you guessed it- red blossom.


	5. Shogi & Stag

CH 5- Nara Shikadai- 8 years old 

They were at it again. Their playful back and forth, that they thought was sly. Giving each other quick, furtive glances. Brown meeting the teal, just like his very own. As if he didn't notice. 

"Hey kid, Shino told me you were sleeping in class again. What did I say about that?" His kaa-san had posed to him, finally breaking the challenge between adults.

Shikadai sighed loudly through his mouth, brow furrowed. "What's the point in listening when I already know all the stuff he's saying. Geez, mendokusei." 

His father snorted at that, earning a quick glare from his wife. 

"Yeah yeah, I know you're my kid and all, but at least try to pay attention, it's a drag to get complaints from your teacher." His father supplied half-heartedly, looking a bit too tired for a twenty-nine year old at 7 pm.

"Hai hai." 

At that his mother reluctantly went back to her mackerel, appeased for now. 

Shikadai recalled another event that happened at school that day, involving a random girl from the academy. She had been blubbing to another student about her soulmark. It had faded recently, meaning: the person on the other end was dead. That was what happened to all marks, eventually.

The girl had been hysterical talking to her friend and Shikadai had scoffed, soulmarks didn't mean much in his books. 

Although, he thought, looking over to his parents, they did have some use. The matching forest green and teal shogi piece above his parents elbows had been spotted many times by himself. 

His father had regaled to him the time he and his wife, then girlfriend, were on their fourth date when they had casually asked each other. Silently agreeing not to leave if they didn't match, then finding a pleasant shock. Although, the Suna born had gave his father a piece of her mind for giving her a game piece on her skin. 

Shikadai pushed his rice around to make a very makeshift stag shape, and imagined it to be black.

Soulmates were so... whatever.

 

Chapter Art- 

https://68.media.tumblr.com/a95a58ca471eb033496e358042a26c26/tumblr_om2teix0cT1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you might be thinking 'shogi?!' Why? Because I am an idiot. Also I didn't want to have another shadow/tessai(fan)/leaf/sand mark for these two. Shikadai's soulmate could be anyone really ;)


	6. Spiral

CH 6- Hyuga Hinata- 18 years old 

Tomorrow she would be wed and bed. Tonight however, she was spending her last hours as a 'single' woman with her closest friends. 

"Tenten! That colour doesn't match your dress, change it right now." Was the scold of her second favourite blonde. 

"Yar yar Ino, chill out." Replied the exasperated Tenten, reaching for another colour.

"Yeah geez Ino-pig don't have an aneurysm." Snarked the queen of the fist, as she snickered and sneaked another gummy candy.

Ino huffed back and resumed delicately painting her thumb a translucent pink.

Hinata smiled fondly and looked around the room. Sakura lying on her back on the bed, Ino sitting on her left and Tenten situated on her vanity chair, legs lying on the sheets, and herself against the pillows. They were all touching in some way. Snacks littered around, along with trashy magazines and articles of 'What to do the night before', her four poster bed, white walls and furniture, illuminated by an old sunflower print lamp. 

Soon it would all be gone. Replaced by her and Naruto's shared bed, shared room, shared house. The thought made her smile giddily, but also made her stomach clench. 

She spied down at her wrist and at the cloth covered orange spiral, and remembered that, they were together finally, and they were going to be okay. 

"Oi forehead! Stop eating all the food, and you call me a pig."

Her friends were going to be just fine too.

Chapter Art-  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/f9f2de46cd29c940aa37e148e6588683/tumblr_orxsgtCE2t1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i know this is soo freaking late, but to be honest, i only really feel writing inspiration when i'm upset, and up until late i've been pretty good, but i'll try to find some outside that. Sorry.


	7. Crow II

CH 7- Haruno Sakura- varied 

At 12 Sakura saw Sasuke's mark. It was an orange swirl. She had cried herself to sleep that night, looking at her own red crow, and cursed Naruto's name, even though she knew it wasnt his fault.

At 14 Kakashi-Sensei caught a glimpse of her mark. He frowned in thought, like he was trying to remember something. She didn't think much of it at the time. 

At 16 she first saw the infamous Uchiha Itachi on their way to save the Kazekage. He used crows in his jutsu, and had a red ring that matched red eyes. She didn't think too much of it at the time. 

At 17 Sakura's mark had turned black, dead, just like Uchiha Itachi. It happened the same day she heard of his death. She couldn't deny it. She cried herself to sleep yet again, for a soulmate she would never know, for a soul that was wronged. 

At 18, for a brief second, Sakura swore she caught his eye across the battlefield, revived by edo-tensei. She didn't know if he knew and she never got the chance to talk to him.

At 20 she married her old sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who's mark had turned black the day his best friend died on the battlefield. It was a blue pinwheel. They stroked each other's marks in between the sheets, and talked about their fallen Uchiha's. 

At 22 she had the courage to tell Sasuke about her mark, during her first pregnancy, during his wedding to Naruto. He was silent and then crying, and apologised so sincerely, she noticed then how Naruto changed him. 

At 24, with her white haired daughter on her hip, visited Itachi's grave, mourned him and their life in another lifetime, thanked him, left a stick of dango, and said goodbye. 

Chapter Art-  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/c07ee772bbbd487c75e9cc622ce209a1/tumblr_orxu9stGMS1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty sad, but it's the most realistic for Itasaku if it was real, (not saying the other ships would happen). Maybe it's so sad because right now I'm sad ahahahahha. But I may do some more with them actually getting a happy ending.


	8. Butterfly

CH 8- Aburame Shino- 8 years 

A purple emperor butterfly, with a wingspan of 2 inches and the exact same shape and colour as his soulmark. How did he know this? Because of course he researched every scroll and book to find it. 

The butterfly fluttered around before stopping right in front of him. Just hovering in front of his sunglasses.

Could it be? This butterfly... was his soulmate? 

No, it was impossible. Shino shook his head minutely and sighed. The heat must of been getting to him, he was thinking illogically. An insect, his soulmate? Even with his connections to bug life, improbable.

Shino turned on his feet and continued on his walk.

The purple emperor looked on wistfully in the distance, and sadly fluttered it's wings back to its home. 

 

Chapter Art- 

https://68.media.tumblr.com/4f095ea9bd504d53d14949912419246b/tumblr_orzlbtdiIu1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was just something to lighten the shorts up. I would like to do a serious Shino short, but I'm a little intimidated to write him. We'll see


	9. Fire

CH 9- Namikaze Minato- 13 years old

"Woah woah no wayyy datte!" he whipped around to the redhead in his arms. She was staring wide eyed at his soulmark, which had become slightly revealed in the skirmish.

Kushina peeled the bandage back so she could get a closer look, ignoring Minato's flushing face and sputtering of protest. 

"Oh kami! It's true! You're my soulmate!" 

Minato's head was spinning as he was trying to keep focused on carrying the girl and jumping, but was stopped dead as he what Kushina said sunk in. Finding his soulmate? So soon? And with this particular person? 

"A girly boy like you? Well it could've been worse I guess..." she mumbled to herself, blushing that habanero red she was famous for.

Minato gently put her down on a thick branch. He coughed.

"Ma-may I see your mark?" He asked gently, hopes beginning to rise, and voice weakening. 

"Sure-datte," she pulled down a bit of her clothing and unwrapped her mark. Revealing the same exact pattern of a swirling fire on his own skin, only hers in blue and his own, red. Oh well, yes. It was the same. Oh wow.

"You gonna take a picture? It'll last longer soulmate boy... wait it might not." Boy not even the revealing of her hearts match could stop her, could it.

Minato sweated. "Sorry, I was just wondering what we would do now."

Kushina frowned, staring at an ant unhurriedly crawling on the branch. But then her face lit up with a toothy smile.

"Well you take me on a ramen date of course!" 

Oh yeah, he was in trouble. But then again he didn't really mind. 

 

Chapter Art-

https://68.media.tumblr.com/b46befda41e3ca9a2fdb51466a9d98e8/tumblr_ova4akhrHe1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddd. I finally have an actual proper soulmate reveal meeting thing. Hope it was good fam. I've interpreted Kushina as like a feminine, more self assured Naruto


	10. Fan & Flower

CH 10- Haruno Sakura- 19 years old 

It was a shy romance. A glance here and there, a smile quick and wavering. 

Sakura had been travelling with him for a month now, scaling the mountains and hopping the streams. A month of discovering each other again, but without set backs. Usually him, retracting from deeper conversation, avoiding the past of family and betrayal. 

Was it an understanding in silence he was after? Was it obvious? Sakura had always been more of a think aloud, all out sort of person. But for him she was learning. Even though it was subtle, he was as well. She had probably gotten more out of him in the last month than their entire acquaintance. 

There were sweet moments of course. When the road was steady and the night was calm and the moment was right. A kiss. Always chaste, but sweet. A kiss that truly never failed to leave her breathless and fluttery. Because... it was him. Her soulmate, the one who branded her with a flower in a fan, or they branded each other more like it. 

\--- 

Uchiha Sasuke- 19 years old 

She was drifting into her own world again. Eyes glazed over and mouth quirked. She did this sometimes, probably reminiscing about their journey. He snorted aloud at the look, and caught her attention. 

Sakura stopped her stroll and frowned, scrunching her nose at him. She never would have done that all those years ago. 

"Nehh, what's funny Sasuke?" 

He kept looking ahead as he replied with a simple 'nothing'. 

She huffed back at him and give a critical eye. He just smirked and reached over to give her forehead a one fingered poke. On the rare occasion he felt the need, It never failed to make her blush, and she didn't disappoint today. However, feeling light and content, he also felt the need for something else, and bent down to meet her. 

Chapter Art-

https://68.media.tumblr.com/4efd7bc275ae0b78d02f701e4894165c/tumblr_ovqt5kzrvH1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh the boys. Chapter ten means a special short with one of my favourite pairings. I know Sakura's had three different parings now, but my dudes, I'm really trying not to ship her with Everyone. 'Till next time


	11. Shuriken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Got some suggestiveness and whatnot.

CH 11- Shizune- 30 years old 

Paperwork completed to forward to Mizukage, check. Last of the sale bottles hidden, check. Hospital shifts re-evaluated, check. Tonton cared for, check.

She kept going over everything in her head, checking and categorising things to do later. It was compulsive, to constantly check if everything was completed and running smoothly. If she didn't she would panic. Shizune sighed softly, a small break wouldn't hurt, a break that Tsunade-sama had forced on her of course.

She put her fist to her cheek and leaned against the faded bar that had been greased by drinks, oily foods and bodily fluids. Other hand grasping at a small cup of fruit sake, the mildest drink she could have in this establishment. she put the lukewarm cup to her lips and looked around the room.

Dimly lit, not shocking. Various usuals brooding and slinking in the shadows, the walls were a dark burgandy, which didn't seem to match the green flooring, or green windows. Just a general gloom over the place, contrasting against the sunny outside. This wasn't too shocking as it was a place usually inhabited by shinobi, and was located in a hole in the wall type, and rarely busy. Then herself, sitting at the bar corner, not really sure what to do on this break. She should really take up a hobby, she use to read and sow before she started caring for Tsunade-sama. Where did her independence go? 

"Wasn't expecting to see you here Shizune-san, didn't think it was your scene," came the teasing voice of Mitarashi Anko. 

Shizune twisted on her stool to see the dango eating snake girl leaning on the bar, leering. 

"Well i can't say the same for you Mitarashi-san", Shizune replied teasing slightly. 

Anko put a hurt face on for a second before ordering a drink, plopping down on the stool beside her. 

"Man i almost got an arrow in the ass today, i'm too damn old for these close calls." Anko said groaning and rubbing her lower back. 

Shizune then saw the way in which Anko's clothes were slightly singed and a streak of dirt was smeared on her chest. 

Anko noticed her stare and winked. "See something good Shizune-san?" 

Shizune cleared her throat, "you're only twenty-six Mitarashi- san,” she referred to before. 

Anko received her drink and drank it in one gulp, ordering another. 

"Ahh Shizunnee, i think you're avoiding the question." 

Shizune rolled her eyes and definitely was not going to answer that. Something good? She had always noticed Anko's mischievous eyes and shapely body. The mesh that hid absolutely nothing. But the kunoichi didn't need to know that. 

“I don’t mind older women ya know?” Anko said once she realised she wouldn't get an answer and slammed down another drink. Shizune huffed and drank as well. 

An hour had passed and the sun had set. The two ninja drank in each other's company into the night:

"Y'knoww you've act-actual- actually got pret eyzz Shizzu" 

By now both kunoichi were well and truly hammered, and Shizune couldn't even recall the last time she got drunk, if ever. As the night progressed, Anko's suggestions and remarks had gotten more inappropriate, commenting on her hair, eyes, breasts and skills; Not that Shizune wasn't completely unresponsive. The woman before her had been a constant throughout her time in Konoha. Popping up with a wink and a leer.

"D-do you wan' to go zto mine?" 

Anko looked surprised, almost surprised as Shizune herself, the words had just slipped out. 

"Hell yeah!" 

The next morning Anko rolled onto her side to look at Shizune and spotted a purple shuriken on her elbow, that she had missed the night before, and grinned.

Chapter Art-

https://78.media.tumblr.com/fdf5df15d1740d7dc4d751b8e5a9b2e2/tumblr_p3pud2CQa51uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Yooo, this is totally not that short, but it was way longer, and it’s been ages so there’s that. Their soul mark colours are purple and grey. Also i wasn't posting for so long because i was in europa!


	12. Police

CH 12- Uchiha Mikoto- 16 years old 

At sixteen years of age, Mikoto knew a great many things about who she was, and what was expected of her. 

Number 1: Never bring dishonour to the Uchiha name or Konoha  
Number 2: Be better than all non- Uchihas in her age group  
Number 3: Be deadly, deliberate and delicate

Lastly

Number 4: Marry well 

What does marrying well mean? It means Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha heir and upcoming patriarch. Arrangements had been made when she turned fifteen, so that they would wed when she was twenty-one, and not a day older. The practice of arranged weddings was slowly going out of style, but still used by old clans. 

So yes, Mikoto would marry him, and her only solace to marrying this ever cold and harshly mannered, albeit good intentioned boy was the joy it will bring to her traditional and elitist parents. 6th cousins of the main Uchiha line, and hoping to be even closer. 

She had spent much time with Fugaku-kun, in any moment they were free. However, each minute was laden with awkwardness, as they both reach for good conversation, narrowly missing the moments. He was solemn, and she had always been soft by nature, both passions running quietly. Mikoto often wondered to herself if he could possibly be her soulmate, her one true love, however she wouldn’t find out. Not until the wedding night maybe? She blushed, but also knew she definitely could not ask him. 

So here they currently both walk. Down the dusty, cobbled streets of the compound, close to the river, in almost complete silence. It was killing her. 

“Sosuke is a good name,” her walking partner announced suddenly. Mikoto’s eyes widened, and she’s blushed hot red. She knew what he was referring to, and almost choked. Fugaku kept his gaze straight as she looked to him. 

She coughed and straightened herself, “Sasuke is better. After Lord third’s father, a fine shinobi.” 

“Hm,” he agreed. 

Well it was a start. 

Chapter Art- 

https://78.media.tumblr.com/cf72740991b40086019ad9297cddb1fc/tumblr_p62uvnIRWV1uw1anwo1_540.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while again, uni's started up lmao. Their soulmark is the police force symbol & colours i'd say are a deep indigo and deep brown. Why are they discussing sasukes name and not itachi? because reasons.


End file.
